A Sitter Destine To Be More
by KuroKokoro13
Summary: Marci is...eventually going to be babysitting little Bubble and raise her...but...idk...I'll take ideas for future chapters. Just leave a comment!


Being alive forever tends to have that downside to it. It's safe to say, that having friends by your side through that time helps ease the pain; if only a bit. Marceline couldn't quite remember when exactly, but since she was a little girl, she had the same friends. They never treated her like the outcast her father made her believe she was, and they always welcomed her with open arms. Something her father never did himself.

* * *

Marceline met Queen Bubble and King Gumdrop long ago, but it seemed as if it could have been just last week. A little Marceline was roaming through the woods. She did something her father told her not to, and that was go too far away from home. That's just what she did. By all means; the little girl didn't do it on purpose, but sometimes, she got ahead of herself and just simply forgot the world around her.

The sun set, and the mysterious night came alive. It was safe to say, that the little girl was scared. Without her father, or a clue as to wear she was, she started to cry. The fear over took her, and fear was something the little girl rarely had. She looked around and she could swear that there were eyes staring back. This led little Marceline to run. She ran and she ran, for what seemed like hours.

When her exhaustion got the best of her, she collapsed. She fell into a world of darkness, welcoming the familiar cold feeling that swarmed her. Something was wrong, though. The cold was replaced by heat, and sweet smelling things. It was something the little girl didn't find to be normal. Her father wasn't warm, and he never kept sweets in the house, no matter how much Marceline would plead.

* * *

Marceline slowly started to open her eyes, a small frown forming its way onto her lips. Where was she? It wasn't anyplace familiar to her, and she had been many places throughout her time. She slowly set up, and looked around. She was lying in a giant bed. The room would have been dark if it wasn't for the fireplace across the room that sent shadows of flames dancing across the walls.

She was so busy taking in the beauty of the room, and its largeness, Marceline didn't notice anyone enter the room. "You're awake," a soft and gentle voice was heard.

Marceline looked over to the source and her eyes went wide. A lovely young woman with fair pink skin, and long dark pink hair that ended around her waist, stood before her. She couldn't form words; she could only stare at the beauty before her.

The woman smiled lightly and walked over and sat on the bedside. "Hello, my darling. I'm Queen Bubble, of the Candy Kingdom. You gave us quite a scare back there. Are you alright?" she smiled warmly and reached over, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Marceline's ear.

The Candy Kingdom was a good ways away from where Marceline lived with her father. It would take her forever to get back home! What about her father? How angry would he be with her? Marceline bit her lower lip with worry. "…I'm Marceline…and I'm the future queen of the Vampires…" she managed out in a nervous manor, not really sure if she would be telling a stranger such things. What if she wanted Marceline's title? "I may be little, but I'm strong!" she warned.

Bubble only smiled softly. "A very strong and brave little girl, you are. The next Vampire Queen, you say? That must mean you live in the Nightosphere, and that's very far from here. You've come a long way, my dear. Don't worry though. We will contact your father and let him know you are here, and tomorrow we will escort you home."

Marceline looked at the Queen with confusion. "Why are you being so nice to me?" the little girl never hesitated when it came to a question. No one had ever been as nice as the Queen was being to her, was it because she afraid of making enemies with the future Vampire Queen, or was it her father? He could be scary . There was something in the woman's eyes that told another story though. Her eyes showed kindness; not fear, and this surprised the little girl.

"Why wouldn't I be kind? You haven't shown any ill behavior towards me, so I don't see why I should do such a thing as show ill behavior towards you. Besides," she smiled and bowed slightly, "I like you. You seem like a very sweet and intelligent girl."

Marceline just stared at the woman. Was there something wrong with her? Marceline was going to be a future queen! Maybe even run the Nightosphere! She frowned. "I'm not /sweet/" she said coldly moving away from the woman. "I'm dangerous!" she got up and threw the knife she kept in her pocket at all times.

Bubble's eyes went wide as she looked down and her dress sleeve became red. She removed the knife from her arm and watched as the little girl ran out of the room. Strangely enough, she smiled.

* * *

Marceline ran and ran and ran. How dare that woman call her weak! How dare she insult Marceline in such a way! As the little girl continued to run, she lost track of her movements and flew forward. The ground was hard and she felt pain engulf her hand. It hurt so bad! She sat up and held her hand to her chest, tears starting to form. She didn't even know where she was which only made it worse.

Bubble had got up and left the room, looking for the young girl. She always had a sense for people's auras and really just followed the warmth. Even though her arm wasn't feeling too great having had the younger girl stab her, bubbled still managed to get where she needed to go.

She heard faint cries and felt herself frown. The queen turned the corner and walked over to the girl who was sitting on the floor, tears running down her face. "Marceline?" she whispered and knelt down by the girl. "hunny, are you okay?" her voice was soft.

"N-no…" Marceline whispered, "i-it hurts…" She looked up at the older woman. Why was she being so nice to her? She didn't understand what was going on. "W-why are you being son nice…." She lowered her gaze, feeling a pain of guilt rise in her chest after being so mean, to only have the woman be nice.

"Because, my dear…." Bubble reached over and brushed a loose strand of hair out of the girls face. "I hope one day…even though we may have gotten off to a bad start….we can be friends."

Marceline blinked, eyes going wide, before slowly softening. "..I'd like that…"

* * *

A/N: Okay...I promise...that I will update the other fic that I am working on...and I promise that I will try to regularly update this one. The bright-side of this is that I have friend who will make me update =3

Oh..and like...one of my best friends birthday is tomorrow. Happy birthday dani~~ I love you 3

Ps: keep in mind this isn't edited yet...OTL

R&R

Tay~


End file.
